Home Away From Home
by moonlightbear
Summary: What happened before, after, and most important during Alan's time at his Home Away form Home? This is the story that was supposed to be posted on May 24, sorry for the delay. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Home Away from Home

Summary: What happened before, after, and most important during Alan's time at his Home Away form Home? This is the story that was supposed to be posted on May 24, sorry for the delay. R&R!

By: moonlightbear

Disclaimer: I don't own them I swear! I just like to play with them!

Author's notes: I love reviews so much the more reviews the faster I update! My next update will be around the 26 of June though; I'm moving and therefore won't have the internet till than at the latest. In the time I have no internet I will be writing to keep the energy going so my update at that time might complete this little episode, you know...

sorry this was delayed as well, but I had one day all for typing it and than posting it, but on that damn day the internet would not start up at all I was so mad and than the internet was finally back on and than my brother came home early and kicked me off the computer. although I have my laptop now(hip-hip-hooray for me) I don't have the internet, so I now have to past through my brother to get to the internet, so if this is up before the first of June congralate me.

Now on to the show, no scratch that, story!

Chapter1: Before

_--Somewhere at a hospital--_

"I'm sorry ma'am it was a false alarm."

"No, not again!"

"Ma'am if you'd like, because I know this is yet another disappointment, you could take a few test and find out what the problem is or--"

"No, I--"

"She doesn't want togo through that! She won't go through that! There are other means of having children!--"

"Gregory, wha--"

"No Lilly, we're leaving!" and the young couple left the hospital, one angry and thee other upset.

As they got into the car and started to leave, Lilly said," Greg you know we can't adopt; Not with your job being what it is! They'll never even look at us, I mean--"

"I know, Lilly, please stop the rampage!"

"But you said--" Lilly trailed off.

"Yep and I'm right." with this statement, Lilly looks at her husband with confusion and slight shock written all over her face. She can also see her husband thinking, the wheels were turning and a plan was forming. On the floor of the car was a map of...

_--upper state new York--_

A family of six went into the store and on attempting to leave the family became five.

"Alan?" the father asked looking around the cart and only seeing four of his sons. "Alan? Scott, have you seen Alan? He's not here!" Panic starting to set in.

"What? No, last time I saw him was when we walked past the toy department. Want me to check over there, dad?" asked the oldest of the boys that were there.

"Would you, please and thank you. The rest of us will be right here, when the two of you get back." the father replied with the underlying hope in the last statement.

"Ok, dad." Scott replied, leaving in search of his baby brother. "Alan?" he called when entering the toy department. "Alan, where are you?" Now he was getting frustrated.

"VRRRROOOooom-SSSSsssHHHhhhh-sssSSSHHHhhh, land- land, come land yah!"

"Allie is that you? Where are you?" he asked, in an irrated tone, as heard that familiar voice.

The unfazed reply was,"Huh? Oh! Over here Scotty!"

As Scott walked down thee aisle following the young voice and where he had just seen the little boy's arm wave, he sighed to himself 'figures; he was at a book end, just outta sight.' when he finally reached his brother he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Look, airplane!" replied the 4yr old. As he held up the sleek, yet durable plane he had been playing with. "Can daddy buy it for me?"

"No, _daddy _is waiting at the exit for us!"

"Oh..." Alan replied slightly dishearted, and then he cheerily asked, "Will you buy it for me? Or can I have one of yours!"

"No! And...NO! Alan get up and let's go!" Scott said literarily lifting his brother off the floor.

"Stop, I do myself!" he said pushing Scott away and standing on his own. Then he folded his arms and threw his bottom lip out and yelled, "I WANT AN AIRPLANE!"

"Alan, come on, stop it! Daddy's waiting for us and guess what!" Scott said hoping Alan curiosity could keep up with his own jog.

Problems forgotten. "What?" Alan asked only a few steps behind his big brother.

"He's got ice cream and it's going to be really mushy when we get home because of you." Scott answered not bothering to tell Alan that it really won't be considing it snowing outside but that was besides the point.

"Oh-no" replied the little boy and he shot off toward the exit.

"Shit!" Scott whispered, "Alan wait up!" he called after his brother. 'Damn he was a fast little squirt!'

_--At the exit--_

"Daddy!" Alan said as he practically jumped in Jeff's (AKA his daddy) arms. "Ice cream is ok, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah it is. Are you ok?" slightly confused and slightly amused as Scott came skidding into the area out of breath.

"Scotty daddy said the ice cream is fine!" Alan said than turned to his father, while in the background three of the boys laughed at the fourth who just rolled his eyes and sat giving himself a chance to catch his breath. "Daddy, can you buy me an airplane? There's a really really cool one back there! Ppllllleeeeaaaasssseeeeeee, daddy pppppplllllllleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeeee!"Little Alan asked in his cute, yet annoying whining voice

"Alan, next time we go to a toy store, I'll get you an airplane, ok. I promise."

"I Guess." he said looking down, then "Can I have ice cream and hot chocolate when we get home?"

Two totally contrasting things, but that never stopped him before. "Of course." he said with a chuckle.

_--Two weeks later at a toy store--_

Scott had found his prize. It caught his eye when he first came in to the store, "I want this!" he said quietly. Although his eyes weren't the only ones on it...

"DADDY!"

Jeff came to his son in a hurry thinking some thing was wrong, on upon arriving it was no such condition. Alan was standing not even a foot behind Scott who was shocked at his brother's outburst to say the least. Alan came running to his dad and said, "Daddy that's the plane I want!" and he pointed to the one Scott was looking at. By now the other boys had come over seeing what the commotion the youngest was making.

"No way, Al! Because one I saw it first and two you'd break it in a heart beat and three it's a collectible!" Scott said in small hopes of discroaging his brother that wanted it and hoping his father realized he really wanted it.

"So?" was his brother's dignified responds.

"I think Scott's right Alan. Here's some other planes." he said hoping Alan would choose another one more fit for a 4yr old(or should I say almost 4yr old) although he knew when Alan had his mind set, it was set.

"But, but you said I could have a plane and I want that one." he said sadly with big puppy dog eyes and a fat bottom lip.

"Alan, please don't give me that. I said no, to that one but there are other's over here." He pointed to where the other planes were, but Alan sat and started to tear up.

"Mommy would get it for me." now he really started to cry, and it was true she probably would. This statement was kind of a kick in the mouth to everyone there; it had only been 3 1/2 months since she had passed away in November and it was such a hard time for the Tracy's and it still was. Being less than 4yrs old doesn't really help with the 'keep her alive in your memories' sanrio, tomorrow young Alan will probably forget what happened today. It took him a couple of weeks to realize that when daddy said "mommy's gone." that she's not coming back. He had cried for about 2 weeks straight, Jeff was at his wit's end with his youngest, it took awhile, a long while to get him where he was today: eating, playing, and having fun. Yet here he was crying, three jumps forward, one giant jump back, I guess. Alan was very close to his mother understandingly enough, what with his brothers at school and his dad at work all the time.

Jeff picked up the little boy and looked at the rest of his sons; some just about to let the water works make a flood and the others already creating a flood. It was time to go home; none of them wanted to be shopping any more. Everyone of them missed something about their mother/wife:

Scott misses the way she prided him, the way she was always happy that he was there, and that no matter what she would be at his games; whether it was golf to baseball, she was there...

John misses her long talks about nothing at all or the biggest thing in the world, it didn't matter they'd talked for hours and hours. Her laugh, too, that he really missed...

Virgil misses her music lessons and her music she played; her fingers could create a dream with the music she played and her voice like an angel...

Gordon misses his master; his mom was the master prankster. She taught him every trick in the book, from worms in a can to money on a string and all that other good stuff, but he could have learned so much more from her but she was gone now...

Alan misses everything, that song she sang him to sleep with, the way she held him when he was upset or scared, the way she made him feel as if he were a part of the family and not a baby who didn't know anything...

Jeff misses her laugh that John has, her character that's so much like Gordon himself, the music she play that creates peace in the house just like Virgil does sometimes, her protectiveness of the boys, strict and kind, similar to that of Scott, her boldness to say what she wants and makes it heard, her innocence you know the kind that makes you think she didn't pull that prank she just pulled on you, and lastly her looks, beautiful little bit dirty blond(but not too dirty) hair and stunning blue eyes that you can see her through a crowded room, the last three of which reminds him of his youngest son, Alan. Although he lost his wife he gain a sense of... of life (I guess you could say) the ones that held his sons, she was gone but they were here...

_--Couple of days later on a Sunday night--_

The sadness lasted a day, a day of tears, of grave sitting, and of small talk. A new day came new adventures though some did not feel they could have the best adventure because the shopping was cut short. The blame for it was eventually put on Alan, who you could find in the corner of the room putting one Lego on top of another, not really paying attention to what he was building. His father had asked and tried to talk to the boy, but didn't get anything out of him and he gave up. Now it was night time and tomorrow was a big day; school, work, preschool, meeting, and much more.

"Boys," Jeff announced getting his boys attention, "I need one of you to take Alan to preschool and back home, tomorrow. I'll be really booked so I need you to do this for me is that understood, Boys." there was a crous of 'yes sir' from his sons and a bold yet innocence "yes, daddy!" Jeff walked over to his 'baby' and picked him up. "Ok off to bed with you, all of you." he said leading the way to the bedrooms.

_-- The next morning--_

There was a small note from their father, who left at 5:30 this morning, saying 'don't forget your brother.' and guess what happened...

There was chaos in the house that morning, what with the oldest in the house being 14 yrs old and the youngest being 4yrs old(well achaully Alan's b-day isn't for a week in a half). The youngest waited at the door for the big brother that would take him to preschool, now if you asked which one, he didn't know.

As Virgil came to the door, Alan started to follow, but just as Virgil was outside he realized that he had a follower, "No can do little man. I got music practice, early. Wait for John -k-."

...and than when john came to the door, "Sorry Al, I can't, wait for Virgie, ok. Hey Luke, wait up!" he said, running off without a glance back. Scott and Gordon were just as bad and they even locked the door. So here he was sitting on his stoop, no ride to preschool, locked out of his house, and it was freezing outside. Poor Alan.

"Hey kido, whacha sitting in the snow for?" asked the neighbor, about 20 mins. Later.

"Hi Mr. Shafer," Alan replied with chattering teeth, "I'm I'm locked out."

"Well you'll freeze to death out there come on over." Mr. Shafer offered. Alan gratefully took it and chugged through the snow to thee other house. After Alan's hectic morning, the day was great; he had hot chocolate and played games and some other stuff, too. He had lots of fun and before he knew it was 3 in the afternoon and he felt he should be home now. This time he chugged through the snow and reached his own house, when he opened the door it seemed as if they didn't even miss him...

...and it seems as if someone else notices, the 'nobody misses Alan' thing, too...

_--End of ch.1--_

_Next on home way from home---------ch.2------------"the midnight owl"_

_Author's notes: the happy family is suppose to be the Tracy's although it didn't quite work out that way--sorry (my bad attempt to make a preview) ---_

_And I have to say sorry about any misspelled words and grammar stuff, but I'm using WordPad and it doesn't have spell check so again sorry!_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Home Away From Home

Chapter 2: The Midnight Owl

By: moonlightbear

_--the following Wednesday--_

After school was out thee older boys were quite nice to the younger ones. They played football, soccer, and basketball all before dinner. After dinner they played a game of catch and at thee end of the day Alan and Gordon were exasted and were sound asleep before 8:00pm. This played perfect for Scott, John, and Virgil who planned on watching the best TV movie in the world, although it's too scary for the younger ones.

So here they all were; three watching TV, two asleep in their beds, and one in his room asleep for now and only 6 more hours to go, he has to be up early for a meeting the next day. This was a good a time as ever he thought to himself as he climbed up the wall of the home quiet not to make a sound. When he got to the roof he silently walked around to the window that lead in to young Alan's room. As he slid the window open he heard the sound of two children sleeping, and as he stepped in to the room he saw the red headed one (Gordon) roll over in his sleep, but never once started to stir. With a sigh of relief he returned to his plan. He pulled the covers of the young blond and rapped him in a blanket of his own.

Alan was so exhausted from his day of play he never notice this man who was taking him from everything he knew.

The man scooped the boy in to his arms and with great care, so as to not disturb the boy's sleep or awake anyone else; he started on his way down to where he left his car. When they finally got to his car he laid the boy, who never stirred, on the back seat and closed it lightly and got in himself and took off. It would be hours before they realized the youngest was gone.

'I did it!' the man thought to himself, just as boy started to stir.

"Daddy?" he asked drowsily. "Where we going?"

"Away." replied the man.

At the response from a voice unknown to him, he sat up grabbing what bearings he could and asked the oblivious, "Where's daddy? Who are you? Where we going?"

"He's not here. Family. And to your new home. You'll like it evenaulchally." replied the man, answering his questions.

Here the 4 yr old (in 4 days) was in the backseat of a stranger's car heading to, what the stranger said to be 'his new home.' Now, not liking any of this the young boy curled up in the backseat and wrapped the blanket tight around him and said, "I want to go home!"

"We are son." was the reply. A sob came from the backseat as the child started to cry.

"You're not my daddy! I want my daddy!" cried the boy, slightly muffled by the blanket and tears.

When there was no reply, the youngster cried harder, his small shoulders shaking with fear. He didn't know what was going to happen or if he'll ever see his real dad and brothers again. As he cried, he mumbled the same things over and over. "I want my real daddy, you're not my daddy. I want to go to **my** home." He also called for his brothers, "Scotty...Gordy...please I want to go home." and so on.

The man driving let the boy carry on. It was about an hour later when silence resumed in the car, the small child had finally fallen a sleep. As the man realized this he turned slightly in his seat and put a hand on his small arm and rubbed it affictionaly, saying "Its OK, son. We'll be home soon, Jacob." The child shifted when he was touched. An hour at least the man predicted that the kid would sleep soundly, and it's only 2 1/2 hours till we get home.

Step one was done and now there's no turning back.

_-- Two hours later--_

A moan came from the back seat as the little guy started to wake. "Gordon stop shaken my bed." he mumbled, than realization hit the poor kid who's big blue eyes when wide with fear, 'it wasn't a dream' he thought. "I WANT TO GO HOME, NOW!"

"Don't yell, young man. "He said in a threating tone, he often heard from his father. BUT this is not his daddy and the blond curled back in to his tiny little ball and started the water works up. "Jacob, your four years old, your a big boy, and big boys don't cry."

"Ja-Ja-Ja" Jacob was what the child was trying to say though his sobs and tears, "Jac-Ja."

"Jacob." the man said to help.

The kid cleared his throat, "Jacob?"

"Your name." the man answered.

"No its not." he replied unsure and quietly.

"Now it is." he said with a touch of authority in his voice that made the little guy not question. Silence resumed in the car until...

"I'm not four yet." 'Jacob' said with a sniffle here and a sniffle there.

"Really? Than when is it?" he asked with a smile, the boy was calming down this was good.

"Four days." answer the child. Slowly the tears disappeared and the blanket was loose and he was calm until (and too soon for the boy) the car slowed. Through the window behind the driver's seat the child could see a small shed with a big lock on it(and the fear stir inside) and through thee other window he saw a big thing on wheels(a motorhome) who's door opened up and another stranger started to come towards the car. He watched as the two people talked and than the person he realized was a woman looked into the back seat which scared him so. He scooted across the seats to the farthest point away from the woman and yelped as the man pulled him from the car. The little boy screamed and hollered, twisted and turned in the man's grip.

"Calm down Jacob. I wanted to make this easy, but now you've made it hard." he walked over to where the shed stood and pulled it open. "This is where you'll stay, son--"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!"

"UNTIL you learn I'm your father and we're your family." He said nodding towards the girl and than he put the boy in the shed and closed/locked the door, leaving the kid in the dark, scared and upset.

"Please, please let me out." cried the boy, "I want home, MY home, please. Daddy." And he continued to call for the people he knew. The man turned to leave when the woman finally spoke since they all left the car.

"Greg you can't seriously leave him there. He's scared to death and I thought you were joking when you said you were going to do... ... ...this!" she said not quite getting all her words out. "I mean taking a child away from the people he knows and what about his family and what about... and what about... and what about--"

"I WANT MY BROTHERS! PLEASE!"

"And what about him. He so scared how can you do this."

"Lilly we'll talk when I get back in an hour and 45 mins." he said walking back to the car without even thinking of answering the questions.

"And what about that car did you steal that too. I mean really Greg, I can't believ--"

"Lilly, just stop it, ok." Greg said and when she open her mouth to protest, he put a hand on her mouth and pulled her close and continued, "I love you Lilly really I do and sometime you can drive me nuts, but I don't need that right now. I'm tired and I still got to return the car, _that I borrowed._ Now go into the RV and fix me a snack before I go to bed. Okay." he finished with more of a command, rather than a question, and during the time he talked he used the hand that covered her mouth and tapped his finger on her lips. When she made no attempt to argue he let her go. She stepped away from her husband and stared at him, she knew he would do anything for her, but this was not what she wanted. She than looked toward the shed, no where near what she wanted. "Go inside Lilly, don't worry he'll be okay, everything will be okay, I promise." and with that she didn't question him she turned around and went inside, with a small glance toward the shed, where the small boy was still calling for someone to help him anyone.

_--At the Tracy home---12:30am--_

Jeff woke with a start, almost falling off his bed, something wasn't right he knew it, no he felt it. He walked over to his oldest boys' room and heard nothing out of the ordinary. He than open the door and first thing his eyes laid on was the empty bed to the far left, but relaxed when the missing octipant was in his brother's(Scott's) bed. Jeff chuckled to himself 'I knew it was too scary for Virgil but he wanted to see it. Maybe he learned his lesson tonight, maybe not.' Than out load, but quietly he said, "Sleep tight, my boys."

Now he was back in the hallway on his way to his babies' room, but before he even got half way there he heard a rustle of the sheets, a cough, and a small moan. 'They must be playing' he thought to himself, they often get up at odd hours during the night to do who knows what, that's just the way the babies were. As he opened the door and was about to say, "Get in bed and go to sleep." his eyes laid on the source of the noise. His 8yr old laid tangled in his sheets and looks as if he caught a cold. 'No wonder the window was opened, now why in the world was the wind...' his thoughts trailed off as he looked around the room everything was normal except, "Alan!" He woke his sick son and asked, "Gordon, where's Alan?"

"Alan, daddy wants you, wake up!" he said to the other bed. Than he pulled his sheets over his head. Than his father shook him gently, "Daddy I don't feel good, stop it, and go bother Alan." and he finished with a moan.

"I know you don't feel good Gordy, but can you just tell me where you last saw Alan. Was it in his bed?" He asked filled with concern.

"Uh-huh, yeah he was... wait! He's not there, but ho- wher- wha-...daddy where is he?" he answered and asked.

"I don't know, son. I don't know." he said miserable, closing the window and heading out to make the necessary calls. In less than 15 mins. Gordon had fallen asleep, but everyone else was up, including the next door neighbor, Mr. Shafer.

"Ok Scott, you and John stick together and Virgil, you stay with Jack. Now go look for your brother!" ordered Jeff as he picked up the phone to call his mother.

_--Outside the house--_

"Fabulous, just fabulous. Damn its freezing out here I'm going back inside." Scott said turning back home.

"Are you serious, Scott? Our brother is missing and you don't even want to look." John replied stepping in his brother's path. "I don't believe it!"

"Of course I want to look for him, but in the house! Where he's probably hiding; you know how the squirt is he's in a cabinet waiting to see how long it takes to find him and now he's probably fallen asleep." Scott said in a matter-a-fact tone, and moved around his brother and continued to walk the long track home in the snow.

"But Scott if Alan was hiding than don't you think he would have come out when we hollered for him and woke up the entire neighborhood in the process, I mean--"

"Hey boys, your father told me to find you. The police are at the house and he wants everyone there, so come on." Jack Shafer yelled from down the street.

"Told you we should head back." Scott said to John than he replied to Mr. Shafer, "We're coming."

"Gosh, Scott, get over yourself!"

_--3am at the shed and RV--_

It had been a few hours since Greg returned and now he was trying to sleep, but he was having a problem. The problem was an outside problem and he'd solve it easily. As he walked outside the yells were louder. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE, HELP, DADDY, JOHN, SOMEBODY!" were the cries that came from the shed, "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Son!" Greg called.

"My daddy?" was the question between sobs and tears, and he asked this quietly and unsurely.

"Yes, your daddy." the man replied.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!LET ME OUT, NOW!"

"Not till you learn."

"PLEASE!"

"NO! And no more yelling. Do you understand?" he said, in such a threating tone that the young boy couldn't answer because of fear. Though the man couldn't see, the child curled up and started to cry silently to himself. "Do you?" he asked again, and all the answer was, was a whimper, and the man seemed happy with that and left the shed's side.

_--March 10th---7:00pm--_

Over the short time the boy has been separated from his family he laid in a dark room and the stranger(his new daddy) have brought meals and snacks to him at all the right times, but he was never hungry. He was so upset. All he did was sleep and cry all night and all day and never too loud. At this time Lilly made her way to the shed and opened the door to find the child sleeping with tears down his face and shivering on the small mattress that he laid on. Her heart went out to him, but the fear she had of her husband was too great. So instead of helping him escape, like she really should, she did the next best thing, she comforted him. So she picked him up and he moan to protest, but he was very weak that the protest wasn't big at all. In the end he gave in and let her do whatever she wanted. She wrapped him in a warm blanket and held him close as she walked out of the shed and into the RV. She had a touch that the boy didn't feel for quite a few months, "Mommy?" he asked, muffled by the blanket wrapped around him.

Feeling as if she didn't deserve the title, "not quite." was her replied. She carried him to the rocking chair and sat down and started to rock.

"Oh." was his reply. He started to relax and nestled close to her, than another wave of emotions rolled through the boy and he started to cry, again.

"Shh, its ok, its ok. Come on sweetie, calm down. Greg is in thee other room, you don't want to wake him up, do you?" she realized a little too late that was the wrong thing to say as the boy cried harder at her words. "Oh, shh, come on, shh...shh...um, ok, ok...uh. Hush, little guy don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if--"

"My mommy sings that song, well she did. "He said ending with a sob, ass tears of unresolved sadness took over. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried on to her shoulder, "Will you be my mommy? I want a mommy and your nice, will you, please?" he asked though her shoulder and his tears. But before she could answer his layered breathing evened and he was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my son." she said quietly, still rocking him and she couldn't help but think 'maybe, just maybe my husband was right, we could give this child something he couldn't have before.'

_--End chapter 2--_

_Author's notes: some misspelling is still accruing and I'm sorry for that please deal with it till my new Microsoft word is installed. The tracy family will not appear for a few chapters –k-._

_Alan's b-day, according to the official website of the tv is march 12. Although I'm going by thee age difference in the movie._

_If your wondering scott is acting the way any 14yr old would act in the 1st chapter._

_I think that's every thing I need to say except, I don't own the thunderbirds and see yah all!_

_Next time on home away from home-----ch. 3-------'adjusting life'_


End file.
